qmuanntfandomcom-20200213-history
Desi
Desi are the people, cultures, and products of the Indian subcontinent and their diaspora, derived from Ancient Sanskrit देश (deśá), meaning Land or Country. As "desi" is a loose term, countries that are considered "desi" are subjective; however, it is often accepted that India, Pakistan, Bangladesh, Nepal, and Sri Lanka are Desi countries. Etymology The ethnonym belongs in the endonymic category (i.e., it is a self-appellation). Desi is an Indian term that ultimately originates in the (Sanskrit ) "region, province, country". The first known usage of the Sanskrit word is found in the Natya Shastra (~200 BCE), where it defines the regional varieties of folk performing arts, as opposed to the classical, pan-Indian margi. Thus, ( ) refers to one's own country or homeland, while ( ) refers to another's country or a foreign land. History While the original Sanskrit word meant 'country', with time its usage shifted more towards referring to people, cultures, and products of a specific region; for example, desi food, desi calendars, and desi dress. Desi contrasts with the Hindustani language word vilāyati (Anglicised as "Blighty"), which originally referred only to Britain (during the British rule vilāyat, an Arabic-origin word meaning 'state', signified Britain) but may also refer more generally to anything that is European or Western. People from the subcontinent living in vilāyat (Britain) or in other Western countries refer to themselves and their ethnic culture as desi. The desi/vilāyati pair of antonyms is widely used in subcontinent languages (Hindi, Urdu, Punjabi, Bengali etc.). After the passage of the Immigration and Nationality Act of 1965, the United States dramatically increased immigration from the subcontinent. As increasing numbers of students from the subcontinent arrived in the U.S. and UK, their countries of origin were colloquially referred to as . For example, all things Indian including Indian expatriates were referred to as "desi". Some second- or third-generation immigrants do not think of themselves as belonging to a particular nation, sub-culture, or caste, but as just plain South Asians or desis, especially as intermarriage between different South Asian diaspora communities increases. Culture In the U.S., as in other countries, some diaspora desis are creating a "fusion" culture, in which foods, fashions, music, and the like from many areas of South Asia are "fused" both with each other and with elements from Western culture. For example, urban desi is a genre of music formed by the fusion of traditional Indian and Western urban music. The growing demand of popular programming for South Asians caused MTV to launch the desi-targeted television channel MTV Desi. In the UK, desi communities have continued the fusion culture which first emerged during the rule of the British Raj, influencing music, art, fashion and food. There are now dedicated radio stations catering to British-South Asians such as the BBC Asian Network. Performing arts The Natya Shastra refers to the regional varieties of folk dance and music elements as desi, and states that these are meant as pure entertainment for common people, while the pan-Indian margi elements are to spiritually enlighten the audience. The medieval developments of the classical Indian dance and music led to the introduction of desi gharanas, in addition to the classical gharanas codified in Natya Shastra. The desi gharanas further developed into the present-day adavus. There is raga in Indian classical music known as desi. Food and drink In regions of the Indian subcontinent, desi in the context of food, implies "native" or 'traditional". Common examples are "desi ghee", which is the traditional clarified butter used in the Indian subcontinent as opposed to more processed fats such as vegetable oils. "Desi chicken" may mean a native breed of chicken. This word is also usually restricted to Sanskrit-derived (Indo-Aryan) languages. Heritage varieties of vegetables and other produce can also be qualified as "desi". "Desi diet" refers to a diet and food choices followed by Indians around the world. Desi daru refers to "country liquor", such as fenny, toddy and arrack. It is differentiated from Indian-made foreign liquor such as Indian made whisky, rum, or vodka. References Category:Culture of Indian diaspora Category:Culture of Pakistani diaspora Category:Desi culture Category:Emigrants Category:Ethnonyms Category:Hindi words and phrases Category:Indian culture Category:Indian slang Category:Pakistani culture Category:Pakistani slang Category:South Asia Category:Urdu words and phrases Category:Bengali culture Category:Bengali words and phrases